Albions' Alchemists Part 1: Athenas' Hvaoc
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Set during Fable 3 with legendary weapons from all three games, In Albion a darkness is coming and it is not just Albion in danger. Can a love born from two diffrent people from two diffrent worlds fall in love and stand against a darkness that is trying to rip their words apart?
1. Prologe

A/N: This is my first attempted at a Fable 3 and Fullmetal Alchemist, Warning the Humonculi serve the Future Queen of Albion.

**Prologe**

Athena Sparrow, was Princess of Albion, but this was the worst day of her life today was the day she lost her beloved Elliot. It started out any other day in a Albion ruled by her tyrent of a brother Logan. Jasper had awaken her from a deep slumber and with her dog Mu, she had goten dressed in the practical princess attier. She wasn't going to ware her Royal attier that her brother wanted to ware when in the castle. She meet Elliot her childhood friend and lover (Unknown to Logan) out by the gaurden. She walked up slowly to him as Elliot knelt down "Have you come to join my army?"Elliot asked Mu.

Mu yipped happly and licked Mu in the face "Then the kingdom is safe?"she asked

"Ah, our fair Princess your loyal knights shall protect you."said Elliot.

She laughed "I can take care of myself."she said

"I will need some convencing."said Elliot.

She got closer to him and kissed him, when she broke the kiss she giggled "How was that?"she asked

"Quite saticfactry."said Elliot.

Elliot's smile faded "I am not sure if you are aware of the rumors spreading throught the say a factory worker was excicuted this morning, all he was doing was standing up for one of the workers in the factory."said Elliot.

She took Elliot by the hand as they walked back into the castle, they walked by her brothers erected staute that stood right out her bedroom window "It must be lucky to have a statue of your brother outside your bedroom window, I'd be terrifide to wake each day to see that out my window."Elliot deadpanned.

She laughed at his comment, as they entered the kitchen they saw the staff gathered and talking about what happened. When the head cook saw her he bowed and waited for the address she was to give "I know my brother hasn't been caring the way he should I will talk to him about providing better conditions for you and your families. Thank You."she said.

That was the start of the worst day of her life.

* * *

Amestris, 1914

Roy Mustang looked at his subordanets everyone was there. Hawkeye, Hughes, Havok, Bratta, Furry, Fullmen, Armstrong, and both Elric brothers. They were looking at the gate standing side by side. The Humonculi had reason to believe that there was a danger greater than them on the otherside one that would come into their world and threaten everyone and every thing. The Fuhrer was one of them and now they were teaming with them "It looks like everyone is here."said a voice

"Pride."he said.

Everyone turned to see all of the Humnculi there "Alright, now that everyone is here when do we live."he said.

Envy walked up to the gate "Dante, and father disagree with what we are doing. If it keeps us all safe than we have to tempt their anger."said Lust.

The gate opened and they began to walk through the gate and into another world.


	2. CH1: WHAT IS GOING ON NOW

A/N:Alright everyone is here folks and it looks like this is going to be fun. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 1: WHAT IS GOING ON NOW

They were in the cave when a white light surounded her _'You have allies that will come in handy Athena.'_said Theresa

"What do you mean?"she asked.

She looked at Theresa as she showed another world where Alchemy still flurished, and Humonculi once enemies now allies. One of them caught her eye his blond hair, and blue eyes called to her _'They are here to help you for their world is in danger along side Albion. They all make perfect allies.' _said Theresa.

She returned to the cave Walter and Jasper were standing there "Talking to the blind seer?"asked Walter

"Yes, we have allies already they wait for us in Mistpeak."she said

"Then lets get out of here and find them."said Jasper.

She nodded and found a dead end "Apparently it is a dead end."said Jasper

"Not quite, its a Callius gate a magical transportation system for heros."said Walter

"I was under the impression that all of the Callius gates were dystroied."said Jasper

"Well there is atleast one left in Albion."said Walter.

She used her magic to activate the gate, there was a brightlight and they arrived in a room "What is this palce?"she asked

"I believe this is your fathers' sanctuary. I thought it was just ledgend a rumor, but it dose excist."said Walter.

She looked at the rooms and found some of her fathers' old weapons and saw the Dragonstomper and The Sunriser. She picked them up and looked at Walter "To add to the rebelion there are the Dwellers of Mistpeek."said Walter

She nodded and looked at him "Well were are the others that Theresa said that came here through a gate?"she asked

"They are near Brightwall."said Jasper

"We'll get them when we visit Sabin."said Walter.

* * *

Damn it was cold the had plenty of firewood and supplies "Sloth, you should stay closer to the fire."said Pride

"I'm fine."said Sloth

"Really mother, you should."said Alphonse

"Al, she isn't our mother."said Ed.

So the brothers created sloth? That was suprising in the least. The one they were to help would come for them.

* * *

Sabin gave her a list to do she had to go to Brightwall, and along the way she would do well. She walked ahead with Mu right beside her, she had her fireball spell at the ready as the wolves came out to attack. She released the spell at them and it hit, Mu ran to the next one on the ground and ripped its throat out. Just then something big came out of the woods and attacked the last wolf. It was a man, bald and fat with beedy little eyes "Are you alright?"it asked

"Yes, Thank you."she said

"Come, you have wounds that need to be taken care of."it said.

One of the wolves had bitten her sure enough, the little fat guy lead her to a group the blond stood out most "There you are Gluttony."said a woman with a mark of a dragon eating its self

"A pack of wolves attacked her, I helped."said Gluttony.

Mu walked over to the shinny silver suit of armor and lifted his leg "MU NO!"she said, but it was to late.

Everyone staired in shock as her loyal dog pissed on the armor "HEY YOU ARE GOING TO CAUSE MY BROTHER TO RUST!" yelled the boy in red.

Mu growled at him "Mu, sit."she said

"Its alright Ed we'll get Al cleaned off and bemindful of the seal."said a female blond.

* * *

There was something about this girl, she was built like Hawkeye and tall like Lust and had a nice chest. She looked at him as Sloth bandaged her arm "So where are you from?"he asked

"Bowerstone Castle, my brother is the King."she said.

This cought everyones Attinion "Your the Princess?"asked Al

"Yes, Theresa told me you would be in my world."she said.

They all looked at her "Theresa?"asked Pride

"She is the blind seer of the Tattered Spier, she was my fathers friend and aid when he was a hero."she replied.

They all looked at eachother then to her " Your alone on this mission of yours."said Pride

"I am, for now. I have to go to Brightwall to complete a task given to me by Sabin the leader of the Mistpeek Dwellers."she said.

She looked as if she would fail in saving her people, he looked at Roy "We are here to help you."said Roy

"Thank you."she said.

* * *

They arrived in Brightwall, it was a quiet town to say the least and they walked up the path seeing many beggers on the way "My brother, has to be stopped my father would weep if he saw this."she said.

They traviled to the acadamy in scilence, she had a lot on her mind "You all stay put I can only enter the place I am a hero like my father before me."she said

"Are you sure?"asked the blond.

She looked at him and shook her head "I don't know anymore."she said.

He rested a hand on her shoulder "Let Hawkeye and I come with you."he said

"Very well bright eyes."she said.

The blond blushed and nodded, he then looked at the other blond who was female "Ready when you are Princess."said the female

"Call me Athena."she said.

They all nodded "Colonal, don't leave your post."said the woman.

* * *

They walked into the building up to the front desk "I'm sorry but the Acadamy is closed by order of the King, we do not sell drinks and we do not sell chicken feed. I must ask you to leave before the soldiers suspect you of gaining any knowlage."said the tendent at the desk.

Athena cleared her throat, and the man looked up her "By the holy book mark real visiters."said the old man.

Athena pulled something out of her pack and showed it to the man "The guild seal. Then that would make you.."the man began

"The Princess, yes I am."Athena replied.

The old man sigaled for them to follow him, they did just that "Who are your friends?"asked the man

"Her Body gaurds."said Hawkeye.

The man nodded "I am Jean Havoc and the girl beside me is Riza Hawkeye."he said

"I am Samuall, the head of the Brightwall acadamy, I am no more than a costodin now. I often wounder how the old Hero King would react to see this place like this."said Samuall

"That is sad, who would want to stop learning?"asked Hawkeye.

Samuall talked till they got to a masive steal door "Good luck trying to get through that."he said

"Only the guild seal can open the door."Samuall said.

Athena walked up to the door and put the seal on it the door unlocked, the door opened and they walked through it.

* * *

They walked down the steps slowly pulling their weapons, looking around _"Greetings madam, the seal allows you to communicate with the sanctuary."_ said Jasper

"Who the hell is that?"asked Jean

"Where is it coming from?"asked Riza

"That is Jasper my butler, he is in my fathers' sanctuary. He is using the Guild seal to talk to us."she explained

"Sounds good to me now what about this switch?"Jean asked

"The Flit switch can only be used by a hero, the blue switch in front of you can be activated by a sword or hammer."

said Jasper.

She pulled her sword form her back and sliced the switch, it when to the lock and a bridge slid across "Thats handy."said Jean

"What are those blue lights?"Riza asked

"Whips, be on your gaurd."she said.

She walked across the bridge, they staied near her until one of the whisp landed infornt of them and a Hollowman appeared "What the hell is that a Zombie?"asked Jean.

She looked at Jean and shook her head "Hollow men."she said

"Well I can see why they are called Hollowmen."Riza said

"Your have got to be joking whats next trolls?"Jean said

"My brother has killed them."she said.

She looked at her Dragonstomper and pulled the trigger, the Stomper roared as if thunder clapped from the flitlock. Jean and Riza staired at it "That makes a nice bang." Jean said

"Thanks it was my father's one of six."she said shooting the next.

* * *

He watched as she began to gather red light in the palms of her hands, she looked at him and Riza "Take cover you two.""she said.

They dove behind the piller as Athena released a wave of fire "Damn she's like Roy."he said

"The gauntlints are her power."Riza said.

He watched as Athena attacked with fire again and again, when the last hollowmen was dead she looked at them and nodded.

After a bit of fighting and shooting flitswitches with bullets and magic, they heard a music box. They turned a corner and there on a petistal was a music box with a light shinning down on it. Athena picked up the music box and they were surrounded by a white light _'Congradulations Athena, facing the dangers of the caves have proven what you where and here now in the chamber you proved what you would become.' _said a woman in red and white to Athena.

The woman then looked at them _'Welcome Jean Havoc and Riza Hawkeye, I am Theresa seer of the Tattered Spire. You have come along way from home, and now you are here. You have already helped Athena on the first part of her journey, I do have a gift for the two of you.'_said Theresa.

He felt his clothes changing _'For you Jean Havoc, in addition to your new clothes you will get the two weapons a rifle and sword. The rifel is called Perforator once used by a bandit queen it will serve you well, in addition you get the sword The Daichi.'_said Theresa.

The rifel was beautiful as was the katana "I will teach you, how to use it."Athena said.

He nodded to her, and looked at Riza who looked as if she was going to kill someone "Oh wow."he said

'And you Riza Hawkeye, The Calavera a mace once wielded by a beautiful yet wrathful woman. What better pistol to use than the Desert Fury."

said Theresa.

Just then they were back by the front desk "Bless the book mark your back."said Samuall.

* * *

She looked at Riza who wore hot pants and leggings that matched her previous clothes color "You look good Riza."she said

"Thats not my problem."Riza said

"Why do you say that?"she asked

"Its Roy Mustang."Riza said

"Roy Mustang?"she asked

"The Colonal."said Riza.

She looked at Riza and nodded then smiled, she walked out first as her seal began to glow _"Sir, Walter is waiting for you at the pub."_said Jasper.

They nodded and went outside where the others waited, when they got out all eyes where on them "Whoa Hawkeye, what are you wearing?"asked The woman in black

"New gear for while we are here."said Riza.

She took point and looked at the rest of them, as Riza and Jean stood on each side of her "Alright, we need to meet with my mentor at the pub we all passed on the way in. Since Theresa is giving away gear and all why not take you, and you."she said Pointing at the one with and eye patch and the one with onyx colored eyes.

The two came up she looked at the rest and found the one that was tall and had glasses "Alright, you."she said pointing at him

"Maes Hughes Princess."he said

"Call me Athena Maes."she said.

The other two stood on each side of her, she felt the hate rolling off of the one with onyx eyes "Calm yourself, as long as you are here you will not try and kill eachother."she said

"As you wish Athena."said the one with onyx eyes

"Roy you better protect her, or she'll flame you herself."said Jean.

So this was Roy, the man looked to be undressing Riza with his eyes "MUSTANG!"bellowed the one with the eye patch

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WNAT PRIDE!"yelled Roy.

She slapped Roy in the back of the head "That was my ear and do you want my brothers' gaurd coming down on your head?"she snapped

"Roy, calm down. You are going to need to get along with the Humoncuil we need their help."said Maes

"Humonculi? They are ledgend pure myth."she said

"I assure you my dear we are no myth, and no ledgend."said the one with the eye patch.

The others that were in all black stood beside the one with the eye patch "I am Pride."said the one with the eye patch

"I am Envy and I have many talents and can infultrate any thing as anyone."said Envy turning into her

"I am Lust and my lovely weapons are my claws."said Lust her claws turning into blades

"I am Greed, and once I change I might not be pretty, but I am unpentriable."said Greed

"I am Gluttony, I get hungry all the time."said fat boy

"I am Wrath, and I will gladly take out your enemies."said the boy

"And I am Sloth, I come in handy in a tight spot."said Sloth.

Her brother would shit bricks if he found out she had Humonculi helping her his sister. She looked at them and nodded "Very well, what is your problems with eachother anyway?"she asked

"Long story."said Roy

"Indeed, but if you wish to hear it we will be glad to tell you."said Pride

"All right, first lets get to the pub the rest of you will do what you can to help out here."she said

"As you wish Athena."came the reply.

It was indeed going to be one hell of a mission this time, she lead the three to the pub where Walter had waited.

* * *

A/N: That is all for this chapter my friends please leave a comment or I will sick Gluttony and Reaver on you.

Reaver: Rasha my dear why do you have me working with this fat thing?*Pokes Gluttony with his cane*

Gluttony: Why are you picking on me, I am going to tell Lust. *Crys*

Me:REAVER *Punches him in the face* Why are you being so mean to Gluttony?

Gluttony:Bye bye people till next chapter. I have to stop Rasha from killing cane guy. O.0


	3. Ch 2: SAKERS' ALLIANCE

A/N: Alright, between Mu pissing on Al and Riza getting short shorts. The swords and pistols used in this story are from all three Fable games. For those who know these swords good for you, I tried to give them swords that matched their personas. So sit back and enjoy.

CHAPTER 2 : SAKERS' ALLAGANCE

She looked over at Roy, Pride, and Maes as they walked up the back steps to the pub. She opened the door to see Walter standing there with a drunkin mercinary that was a sleep "I gathered some information on the Mercinarys. They are lead by a man named Saker, he was part of the millitary."said Walter.

She took the uniform and sent it to the sanctary and got ready to go, she looked at Walter and walked to the door "Oh, did you find our firends?"asked Walter

"I don't know you tell me."she said.

Roy, Pride, and Maes came in "The rest are going to help around here while the three of us are gone."she said

"Balls, they have to be from a diffrent time."said Walter.

* * *

Roy and the others walked up and they looked at them "So whats the mission?"asked Riza

"Mercinary camp not to far from here, we have to inflitrate it as mercinaries."Athena informed them

"Alright, let see now how are you guys going to get in?"he asked

"I have to, crossdress as a man." Athena said

"Why not let Envy go?"asked Pride

"And what have him kill everyone?"asked Lust.

Athena held up her hand and shook her head "Lets not and say I did go at this point and time."Envy said

"My friend you are on the same page as I. Envy is right there will be a time and palce where we will need his skill set, but until then he stays behind."she said.

Athena turned "Unfortunetly, I have to go in alone until the fighting begins then you three have at it."she said

"Oh, boy since when did we take orders form a girl, let alone a princess?"asked Greed.

Athena spun on Greed and picked him up and slung him "Holy shit."said Roy

"Heros gain their power from three key point greed remember this Greed. They are Strength, Will, and Skill." Athena said as Greed smashed through a bolder.

Oh he did not want to piss this girl off at all, they would get their asses slung, shot, and rosted. Athena strightened her posture and walked off "Come along you three."she said.

Roy, Maes, and Pride walked away with Athena, she was very beautiful, scarry, and strong. He watched as Athena and others left. This was going to be a long day for them, they had to help around town while Roy and the others got to beat some ass.

* * *

They walked through the forest, they found got near the area of the mercinary camp "You three sit here and look pretty."she said

"Where are you going?"asked Roy

"To the sanctuary to get changed."she said.

They looked at her as she fast traviled to the Sanctuary, she looked at Jasper went into the dressing room and put on her new gear "Yes, well you look very deadly in that onsomble."said Jasper.

She looked at herself "Yeah, well I know someone who is going to poke fun at me."she said

"Oh you do have a guntlant avalable."said Jasper

"Oh?"she asked.

She walked into the armery to find a lightning guntlant, she looked at Jasper and smiled "I'll be glad to use it."she said equiping it.

She looked at Jasper and returned to the others as soon as she arrived Pride had to put himself infront of her so she wouldn't get hurt "Hello to you two as well. Thank you Pride."she said.

She stepped out from behind him and looked at the others "You poor girl."said Maes

"Thank you for your consern Maes, now you three know what the plan is right?"she asked

"Yes, if we hear gunfire we come in and kick ass."said Roy

"If that is what you call it then yes."she said.

* * *

Went to the gates with Mu on her heels "Is that you Jimmy? Been off killing some dwellers?"asked the gate gaurd.

She nodded and waited for the gate to open, she walked forward and through the gate. She walked up the path past those calling Clarence's thug name. When she got to the last gate she was busted she drew the Dragonstomper and her Castanova. She shot the one closest to her and stabbed the next using her lightning spell. All hell was braking lose and that would mean Roy, Maes, and Pride would be on their way.

* * *

They heard the gunfire and they were moving Pride was first through the gate killing anyone in his way "MUSTANG, TAKE THAT GROUP OUT!"Pride ordered.

Roy rolled his eyes and attacked blowing them away with out a problem as Hughes threw his knives. They began to move through the room, they looked at eachother as they found a trail of bodies "Damn the girl has a body count."Roy said

"Indeed, this is just lovely."said Hughes

"Alright you two lets move."said Pride

"Alright."the two said.

* * *

Saker was swingging his masive fists at her she dodge rolled left, then she had to dodge roll right. She looked at them, she punched him and dived out of the way. She looked at them she looked over at her Stomper and her sword that laid only a few feet away. She looked at Saker as the gate blew "Who the hell?"said Saker.

She looked up and saw Pride, Roy, and Maes standing there. She took the destraction and got her weapons "You need help Athena?"asked Roy.

Saker looked at her and attacked, she dodged and punched Saker hard in the stomic "Deal with any that are coming off the wall."she said.

Saker hit her in turn knocking her on her back "You don't have the power to bring me down Princess."said Saker

"ATHENA HOLD ON!"yelled Maes.

Saker was calling her weak, she had a new spell now was a good time as any to use it "I AM NOT WEAK, I AM A HERO LIKE MY FATHER BEFORE ME."she said as lightning formed in her palms.

The thugs ran for cover, as Saker came at her again. She looked at the leader of the mercinaries and let the attack go blasting him. She looked at him and bolted the bastard, she Saker hit his knees "Alright you win, kill me or let me live it is your choise. My men will honor it, we may be mercinaries, but we have our codes like everyother soldiers."said Saker

"And the Dwellers?"Roy asked

"And the Dwellers."said Saker.

She slapped Saker in the face knocking his cigar from his mouth, she looked at him and held out her hand. Saker looked at her hand grabbed his cigar and took her hand "We know that the rare rifle of the bandit queen has been found."Saker said

"The owner of that rifle will come, I need all the help I can get for the rebilion of Albion. My brother has to be stoped."she said

"Then me and my men will be at your command."said Saker.

She shook Saker's hand "Let the stranger and her firends go."said Saker.

Pride, Maes, and Roy nodded to her and they left only to be taken before Theresa. She looked at Theresa _'Congradulations, Athena. Your courage and Compation have already have spread through the land as well as the loyalty and vrocity of your allies are spreading as well. Now For Fuhurer King Bradly or as your called sword The malestrom and as for your fire power the Bloodcraver.'_said Theresa.

Pride's gear changed and his new weapons where on him, he swung the sword and nodded liking the feel of it _'Maes Hughes your skills with your knives are unmatched, I have just the weapons for your quick sword called The Avenger and the pistol called The Black Dragon.'_ said Theresa.

Maes nodded and looked at them, she looked at Roy he was the last one _'And Roy Mustang, your flame is as powerful of your will. Your labito is form what I've gathered legendary in your world. The Love Sword and the sister of the black dragon called the Red Dragon.'_ said Theresa.

They were back in their world now, she looked at them and Roy smiled. She looked at them and smiled they looked good in their gear. They looked like protectors of Albion, her friends and her body gaurds. Now it was time to get back to Brightwall and to her bright eyes.

* * *

It was about midnight when they ended their hard days work, they had enough money to get a good sized house for them. They all looked at the others and nodded, he finished the with the house and looked at the others "All done."said Riza

"Athena, should be tired as well as the others."said Armstrong.

Just as if they had said her name she came walking in, she looked at them "We are tired and hungry."she said

"Don't worry Athena Lust and Sloth have you covered."he said.

She looked at him and smiled "Alright, now Athena there is a hot bath up stairs no offence, but you are covered in blood, sweat, and gods know what."said Sloth being the mother type.

* * *

She went up stairs and began to strip down to bathe, she got in and sank down to her nose. She had a few brusies, but that was about it. She washed her body and hair, when she finished she changed into her night clothes "There better be a bed."she called.

She walked down stairs and went into the kitchen to eat "Roy, get your ass in gear."said Riza pointing to the door to get cleaned up.

She looked at Jean as he lead her to her room "See you in the morning Athena."he said

"Good night Jean."she repied.

* * *

A/N:That is all for this chapter.


End file.
